always on mondays
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Why is it that everything bad always happens on Mondays? like today! im getting shot, blown up and drowned! oh wait...its only sunday. "Hey Lee, youre buyin drinks tomarrow!" "If we live long enough for you to make me broke again ill pay for two nights!"
1. Chapter 1

Expendables fanfiction

_Oh dear. What on Earth had I gotten myself into this time._ I thought to myself as I exhaled a sigh of annoyance. Assessing the situation, I find it…unfavorable. I'm tied to a chair my gun is across the room, knife in my boot (can't reach the damned thing) and a slew of pathetic "bad guys" pacing and trying to think of a new way to torture me for information. You know, the usual "who sent you? Why are you here? Are you alone? Wanna give up?" that stuff.

I sat there, taking their punches, kicks, babble. I was getting quite beat up this time. Of course I would not be in such a mess if I had listened to my instincts for once. Of course I never do. Maybe I should just not trust anyone even the tiniest bit. Like ever again.

_WHAM!_

OK, that kick to my ribs actually hurt pretty badly. I could feel ribs breaking and puncturing my lungs. So I may drown in my own blood. I hate Mondays. Why is it always on Mondays?

_SMACK!_ Why do they insist on backhanding me? Is it because I'm girl?

"If you keep hitting me, my face will swell so bd I won't be able to speak….don't ya know?" I ask with a smirk. The ring leaer's face was hilariously pissed off. He grabbed my hair and pulled back really hard. I felt a knife at my throat.

"You will tell us…everything. Or I will use your blood to paint my house!" the loser threatened. He is bluffing. He can't kill me. How would he get information then?

"well…as long as you don't make it a pink house go ahead. Oh and make sure it's ok with my team before you kill me ok? I think I still owe money." Now Its my turn to bluff. If anything I just pissed him off even more. He back handed me again.

"Dude, do you beat your wife?" that earned another hit. Ok now I was just getting annoyed.

"You don't have a team. So I can kill you with out ""permission.""

"You sure about that, pedro?" I ask. HE backs up, confused. HE was doubting wether or not I was lying. He backed away and sat with his partners in crime and thought. I just gave them my crazy ass smile and prayed to god a huge truck would drive through and hit them.

Lo and behold, a huge ass truck came through the wall an hit two of the three guys. Thank you God for answering my prayer so fast for once!

A few guys hopped out and one shot the guy who kept hitting me. The man who appeared to be the leader turned to me. _Seriously god? Man you got a mean sense of humor!_

"Shit. I want the bad guys back." I say out loud. The others turn to me as well. Oh hey its lee!

"Ok Lee can stay. But you guys go away. Don't know most of you."

Barney kept walking towards me. Like I was going to attack or something. Not likely in my position.

"Trinity?" he asks completely confused. Eh, I guess he has reason to be shocked.

"No I'm the fuckin' queen of Scotland."

"Sweetheart, there is no queen." Lee so kindly informs me. I just gives him one of my playful death glares and he just laughs. "you all just gonna stand there or can someone help me out for a second?"

**Hey, love the second movie so decided to make a fanfiction for it. Excited. So tell me what you think. Do u like ot do u hate it? Any suggestions? Pairing ideas? Anything. I love reviews and the more reviews I get, the faster I update. It lets me know that people are reading it and im not wasting my time **

**Los of love,**

**scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2 got shot

Mondays part 2

Hello. For the two who have reviewed…try pming me next time cuz I only go the emailnotificationa WOOT FOR MOTIVATION!

"Smart ass." I mutter as I smack lee on the back of the head. "Barney, you good man? You look like you saw a ghast."

"Not sure I haven't." he responded. Damn I gotta explin during dinner. And im probably buying. "So which way is out? I kinda forget." I look around. I can hear people coming.

As soon as people entered the room, the group turned and shot them all to ablivion. I just watched with my eyebrows raised. "Are you guys like my personal army of badasses?"

Barney rolls his eyes with a smirk. "Yea missed you too kiddo." He says as he gives me a one armed hu. Lee nods in agreement. "Yea, we miss the free beer too."

"Yo barney who the hell is this chick? She the one we want?" some tall African guy said. I looked at him with an insane smile I had mastered a while ago on another job (long story).

"I am your worst nightmare."

That got me an awkward silence.

"Kid how long has it been since you had caffeine?" lee asked. I just shrugged and walked out the door. I then remembered the bigass truck they drove in.

"IM DRIVING YOU MISERABLE FUCKS!"

* * *

after a few minutes of barney and lee trying to teach me how to drive the bloody thing (and the other guys protesting and falling aroud the cabin) I actually got good at driving. Well, good enough to miss the pedestrians. Oh wait they are the bad guys I can hit them!

WE were driving acrass a bridge trying not to get hit by a tank the bad guys had. It wasn't easy. Apparently there was a plane three miles from the bridge with Toll waiting. I think I know toll. But anyways, as I was driving across the bridge, a projectile from the tank landed on the bridge infront of us. The truck thing fell through the new hole. There was a river but the bridge was low enough no one would be hurt from the fall.

scratch that, I think I broke my nose.

"Triniy out! C'mon we gotta swim!' barney called to me. I shook my head to clear my vision and started swimming. I think the tank ran out of amo because they stopped using it. As we swam the water erupted with bullets. I heard grunts from a few guys. I saw no blood. They must be wearing bulletproof vests.

WE were almost to the end of the river when I felt pain erupt in my side. It went straight through so I kept swimming as much as I could and the moment I could reach the ground I grabbed my side and kept going. I stated lagging behind and ended up limping. Ok I was wrong. The bullet hit my hip and is now imbedded in my hip bone.

Me made a run for the woods as we heard boats zipping across the water. After a throb of pain, I fell to my knees. I felt an arm help me up and pull me. "You ok, kid?" A tall blonde man pulled me up. Before I could answer gun fire rained down on us so we truned and dashed into the woods to catch p, adrenaline keeping me going. I couldn't feel a thing.

Until I got shot in the shoulder. "What the hell man?!" I yell as I pick myself up from the ground again. I was trying to run but the pain was starting to blur my vision. I fell to the ground with a grunt. Pulling myself up off the ground I found myself surround by men with guns. My eyes narrowed as I got ready for a fight.

* * *

*with the dudes*

"Everyone on! C'mon! Lee start her up!" Barney looked around and noticed someone was missing. He enterd the plane, looking around frantically at the faces. "Where the hellis Trinity?!"

* * *

*with trinity*

Barney and some tall African man showed up just in time to see me take out the last guy. as he fell I looked up to the two guys and let out a loud ha.

I let myself fallto the ground, panting. I was never good at cross country and I think one guy broke my ribs. Asshole. Barney leaned over me and asked if I was ok.

"Just get me outta here." I replied with a grimace. He helped me up and put one of those firms arms around my waist and helped me get back to the plane. I plopped in one of the seats and tried to buckle up a bit. the plane was in a medow, a large one so we got out ok.

As we were flying over who knows what country, Barney leaves lee and comes to check up on me. I unbuckle whatever is keeping me to the seat and remove my top shirt. I wanted the shoulder looked at first. my legs were fucked a long time before the mission, so my hip could wait.

Barney looked at it. It entered in the back and there was no exit wound. I get to have a bullet dug out of me. "Trinity we will have to get it out ASAP, you know that right?"

"Can we atleast do it at your place?" I pleaded. turbulence sucked.

"You even know how wrong that sounded girl?! and who the hell re you?" the African guy asked.

"Trinity. Nice to meet you guys. now Barney who are these clowns?"

"the ones that saved your ass." Lee called from the front. I just stuck my toung out at him.

"Where else did you get shot?" Barney asked. I showed him my hip. While I was taking down the group in the woods, I got shot in the hip again. This time in the front. Once on the left in the back once on the left in the front. Shot on both sides.

"looks like we get to dig those out of you too."

"lovely" I commented.

"yo what do you mean we?" the guy with the funny ear asked.

"It takes a few people to hokd that bitch down. Trust us you want her restrained when removing bullets." lee called from the cockpit.

"Love you too!" I called up "asshole" I muttered. Barney chuckeld and stood up as he tossed me the first aid kit. DOn't want my lood everywhere.

* * *

thanks all fro reading. loved the reviews I got them! thanks so much. as for the paringins : I was thinking a barney/oc cuz he is awsum like that but if u gys wanted a lee/oc ill find a way to get rid of his girlfriend...or maybe she wont exist in this world. One thing is for dure tho...if it is lee/oc barney will be ike a dad or brother figure. Just cuz I love him

also...it has come to my attention that the show Leverage is over...I am heartbroken...can any1 sympathize with me?

looking forward to the reviews

_love scarlte


	3. Chapter 3 diggin for bullets and shiz

Expendables part

Barney helped me to hobble into the house. WE were all going to crash at his place. Well I wasn't they just weren't aware of that part yet.

I plopped down on his couch and pulled out a cigarette and my bad ass zippo lighter. It was silver with like a boss on it. Before I could light it, the cigarette was snatched from my lips by barney who stuck it in his mouth. "Um. Excuse me!"

"Smoking's a bad habbit. You should quit." I rolled my eyes. I was losing energy to fight back with my snarkyness. My gun shot wounds were killing me. But I really didn't want to have someone digging around in me again. Not fun. Its worse than you think because I cannot have pain killers like anestisia. Doctor said no. Little fucker has never been shot.

"Hey trinity, come here for a minute!" I heard lee yell from the kitchen. I stiffly hobbled my way to the kitchen, passig the guys who eyed me wearily. I leaned against the doorframe and looked at what was going on.

The table had been cleared and had a sheet on it along with a pillow. On the counter was thread, needle, medical tape, antiseptic crap and the biggest tweezer looking things I have ever seen. I look to lee and the little Asian guy (even though he is taller than me). The Asian had gloves on and lee was wearing an apologetcit smile. Then it clicked.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" I yell as I turn to try and make it out of the house but I am promptl lifted off the ground by my arms (this hurt a lot by the way). I kicked out my feet, trying to kick anyone I could. I felt myself set down on the table. I tried to jump off but they guys were fighting me nd holding me down. One blonde guy had my arms pinned above my head and Toll had my legs. I squirmed and got one foot free so I smashed it into tolls face making him let go and back up. I brought my feet over my head and smashed into the blonde's head (I think his name is gunnar). I twited off the table, feeling hands trying to stop me. I landed on the floor with a thud and tried to crwl away but someone grabbed me by the foot so I spun and knocked the person's legs out from under them. Turned out to be barney.

"Hey ying, why don you go help get her. Youre good at this stuff." I heard lee asked as I started to kick barney in the stomach repeatedly.

"They look like they got it." The little Asian asked. The big African guy just went over to toll and laughed at him while setting his nose straight. Gunnar made his way over to me and I grabbed his legs and slid myself between them putting myself behind him and I kicked out his legs, sending him ontop of barney. I heaved myself up and stumble ran to the door.

"Oh shit, stop her!" I heard Toll when I rached for the door, it was swung open and knocked me in the face, sending me to the floor with a massive headache. I looked at the ass who opened the door to find Tool standing there. He looked at me before smiling. "Bullet wounds?"

I just let myself fall back to the floor. Maybe Tool will let me get drunk enough to not realize people are digging bullets out of me.

* * *

THey had my legs stapped down to a chair that Ceasar (the large African man) was holding down with gunnar. My torso and arms were strapped down to another chair with barney and tool holding onto. I was trapped.

You may be wondering why I freak out so much over this.

"Hey barney. Why she fussin so much. she new to this life style?" ceasar asked.

"Have you ever been abducted at the age of 16, shot repeatedly and had bullets removed daily in the most painful way as an expirement unitl you were 20? nO? then you wouldn't get it." I said bitterly. I felt barney rest a hand on my shoulders. People noded at me in understanding but I was too focus on the nearing ying with a knife and tweezers. Apparently he had the steadiest hand.

I felt myself tense nd Barney's hand reassuringly squeeze my shoulder. I felt tool's hand too.

Needles and things digging around my skin usually send me into a replay of every time the people dug out the bullets. I have no control over it. My min and ody's reaction to the situation is out of reflex and is annoying as hell. you have no idea how often I get shot. Usually I don't freak if im shot once. But no I got shot three freaking times.

As ying neared me I smelled something under my nose and looked to see a glass of odd looking tanish yellow liquid. tool held the glass to my lips and I took a sip.

"Monster and ... Is this captain morgan?" tool smiles "Only you would be able to tell what is in a drink." He is referencing my awesome taste for alcohol.

"OUCH YOU MOTHER -" I was cut off as someone stuffed a rag in my mouth to quiet me. I kept trying to yell anyway. I watche din a panic as ying started to cut my wound so he could get the bullet out. He was trying to be smoothe and quick wich would mean less pain but I was full on panicking and trying to thrash around. I could tell the guys holding me down were trying to keep me still but were still trying not to damage me too badly.

I kept twistin so bd they had to get someone else (who didn't have a broken nose) to hold my hips still. Not really awkward since it was Lee. We had done this before. I used to work with barney and lee before the goons showed up. But back to my panic attak.

"Got It!" ying yelled as he pulled it out quickly. It hurt so bad I screeched. When I was done with that, I spit out the rag and yeled profanaties at the twit.

He moved and went to my other wound on my hip that entered from behind. There was an actual exit wound. Ying gently studied the wound.. By now I had calmed down enough to be able to tell from friend or foe.

before I could ask what he was looking at the wound for, he reached and yanked out part of bullet from the wound, tearing more of me. I screamed and started thrashing for a few seconds, trying to kick the little asshole. "What the fuck! why didn't you tell me you were doing that?!"

"quicker. Easier." he said with a shrug.

They started cutting off the duck tape as lee added the badnages to the wounds. He put some antiseptic crap that was supposed to hurt but the throb from everything else hurt more. I lifted the glass of stuff to my lips and downed the alchohol and monster in one go. Ima be an alcoholic.

When the guys untapped my legs, I swung one back and hit Ying in the face. "That's for being an ass."

I got up and started to walk out of the room when someone pulled on my soar arm. "YOu still got one left, Trin." Barney said. I glared. I had hoped they forgot.

I was really getting mad.

"Can you or lee do it? I trust you guys more."

Barney nodded. When I couldn't see people taking the bullet out of me, especially when I was mellow as I was now, and I trusted the people, I was only tense, no thrashing or fighting. Tool handed me the bottle of jack daniels and I took off my remaining shirt which was a cami. I had sports bra underneath so it was ok. I grabbed a chair and sat with the back inbetween my legs. I pulled a cigatette and lighter out of my black skinny jeans pocket and lit it. I inhaled and exhaled as I felt barney place a hand on my good shoulder. Lee sat at the table infront of me. He started a conversation to try and distrat me. It was a quirky thing the three of us did a while back.

"ALright Trinity, just like a tattoo." I heard barney say.

"Pops, I only got one tattoo and that was what? 10 years ago?" I respond. I grit my teeth as I feel barney start to expand the wound.

"You got one whe you were fifteen?" lee asked. "Not by choice but yea."

"How come we have never seen it?" Barney asked.

"Not really in a place you guys have seen."

"How did they do that? didn't think you could get tattoos there."

"Lee you twit, Not there. Outer hip. Well thigh. YOu guys almost got to see it."

"Wanna show us now?" lee said suggestively. I grimaced and barney apologized. Apparently fragments were now in my muscle.

"Maybe some other time, lee. When Im too drunk to remember." I say with a wink. Lee got up suddenly and left eh kitchen calling out "Tool, you better have another bottle of Jack!"

I laughed them grimaced as another piece of bullet was pulled out.

"SOrry kid. /this thing practicly exploded." Barney said quietly. I nodded and took another sip of the numbing liquid known as Jack Daniels.

"SO what exactly were you doing there? When church said it was an old frined, I was expecting someone else. How did you manage to get were you were? What happened to your team?"

I glared a hole in the wall. "You don't wanna know, Pops."

"No pops. And Wouldn't be askin' if I didn't wanna know." yank.

"Ouch! be more careful you ass." he grunted.

I sighed and went into my depressin gsob story of an adventure that reunited me with Lee and Barney.

"We were asked to do this job. Get this one person for Church. SHit went down. You know how I was kinda leaderish? And I had someone like you have Lee? well the gang decided to turn against us. After we got the target of course. Her name was Emily, my friend. Not the target. Well, the girls gunned down Emily after she jumped infront of me. The traitors left before she hit the ground. I tried to help her, but she was shot in the head and chest. THat's when the three amigos picked me up. And they had me for...I think three days." Barney stilled.

"And gave me no caffeine."

"Sorry kid."

"Don't be. Not your fault."

"Well that's the last piece." he said as he yanked it out. "YOu could join up with us. If you wanna stay in this business."

"Hell yea. This is the only thing im good at. YOu know that." he nodded.

after a long silence, I asked a question of my own. "Won't be awkward? I mean we did kinda have a huge ass fight a few years ago. And I did shoot you guys and walk out. You were gonna kill me for that remember?"

"Nah, we like ya too much. Besides, I gotta dig parts of a bullet out of you. Even." I smiled as I stood.

"THanks Barney" I ask as he pulls me into a gentle and reassuring hug. "you're always welcome here kid."

"Nice to know pops. Will the others be ok? Or will I have to beat them at everything before they get that I am pretty damn awesome?"


	4. Chapter 4 prodigal chick comes home

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up for it. Now that I am sick I may be able to update all my other stories too. Ok so since it is almost valentine's day this one may be slightly more…romantic. As romantic as trinity can get right now. Lol. So I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

About an hour later after having bullets dug out of me, someone had managed to make the guys dinner. I got off the couch and sprawled on the floor face down. My back was stiff and I was trying to let it unstiffen. I chilled there, smoking a cigarette. I had almost fallen asleep when lee came in.

"You ok, kid? Or did you die on us that soon? I know Gunnar smells bad but-" He was cut off when I kicked out one of his legs. He fell forward next to me and he fell a little ontop of me. I laughed bit. He propped himself on his elbows and looked at me. "Well that wasn't very nice." I shrugged nd stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and hung his head down for a bit. I rolled slowly onto my side. He looked at me with a small smile and I smiled back. I had missed these little moments between us. I had small moments with Emily but she is a girl. Im not really interested in girls like. I have nothing gainst it, just not my thing. "We missed you ya know." I nodded. "Missed you guys too, after I got over being mad."

"Why were you mad? We were the ones who got shot!" I laughed. "Do you remember why I shot you guys?" I ask with a small smile and raise my eyebrow as he recalled the memory. "Yea you could get mad over that, I guess." I laughed "You guess? I was floored at that point haha!"

"You always did have a short fuse." He said as he grabbed my waist and proded gently. When I get poked in the stomach like that it's the equivalent of being tickled. I laughed and squirmed and tried to get away but he pulled me closer and continued poking me, causing girlish giggles to erupt from my core.

"Hey guys, live porn." We heard from behind us. We both looked to see Tool video recording us goofing off on the floor. "Tool you jack ass!" I say as I throw a book from the coffee table at him. It hits him in the arm nd I get an "ow" from him. I laugh and Lee just grins.i turn to look at him and he looks at me. I lay my head on my arm it reminds me of when Lee and I would just lie like this on the weekends we took off, just enjoying each other's company. There was no sex. There never was any sex. Kissing hell yea but not for long. A month after we tarted kissing I left. "SO the original reason I came in here."

"You mean you actually had a reason for attacking me besides pure annoyance?" I ask softly and sarcasticly. He chuckles and nods. "Yep. DO you want food?"

"Hmmmm what is for dinner?" I'm not too hungry but depending on what is on the menu and who the cheff is I may steal some. "Barney's ravioli." SO that is why it smelled so good. I loved barney's ravioli. It was the best in the world. He could see my face ligh up so he smiled and slowly got up. "I'll go grabb us some." I could feel the warmth leave me. I had not realized he had been so close. I sat up and crawled over to the couch and just leaned against it. I lost the desire to smoke so I stubbed it out on the ash tray. Exhaling, I reflected on everything. Emily. She was dead and the people who killed her are still out there, taking jobs I should be getting for them. My group who had become second family to me had turned on me and almost gunned me down. What the hell was that for anyway? I gave them jobs, their share, hell I protected them from any thing I could!they were the first people I trusted after Barney and Lee. Hell they were the only people I trusted. What fucks.

"Such an ugly scowl doesn't belong on such a pretty face." I hear a gruff voice say to my left. I turn to see tool sitting on the couch. "Care to explain what happened to my baby girl?" I smiled he always thought of me like a daughter. So did barney, wel barney and I's relationship is odd. I will explain some other time. "Same shit, different day."

"So you mean to tell me, tht every day you get screwed over by people? Darlin' we need to work on your people skills." I laughed. Yea I sure did.

"Like this bunch. You could ditch them and come work at my shop or a bar! They are nothing but a bunch of deadbeats anyway." He added. I laughed at him. He was pulling this shit out of his ass. He was just as much a member of this group as anyone else. He smiled when he was me laugh. "Very funny, Tool. She tried leaving once but it didn't st long no did it?" Lee asked as he set the food on the table and sat next to me on the floor. He had brought two bowls of ravioli and two beers.

"Lee, are you seriously trying to get me drunk?" I say as I grab a beer. "And if I am?" he responds with a grin. "Its gonna take more than one beer, sweet heart." I say. He just laughs and puts an arm around me. I drink some beer and go for the ravioli.

It tastes like heaven on my mouth. I end up shoveling it in and before I know it, the rvioli is gone. I look to lee's bowl and aim to steal some. I poke one with my fork but his takes it back. I try a few more times but fail. He smirks. I just it and wait. When he thinks the war is over, he picks one up on his fork but when it got halfway to his mouth I leaned over and ate it. The ravioli are small so I could easily fit it in my mouth. He looks at me with a pout and I augh after I swallow.

* * *

The guys rejoin us eventually and we just chill and get to know each other. Barney introduces me formally and explains that I am going to be a new member. I end upon the couch. Wel on lees's lap on the couch. The television was on but we weren't paying too much attention.

"So where exactly you from?" the guy named Hale asked me. Ianswered in my true accent. "Scotland girl right here." I say with a grin. I was quite proud of my country.

"SO you pa of the team now right? What exactly can you do that we can't?"

"Your mom" I say out of reaction. I hadn't even realized what I had said before I heard a roar of laughter. I felt Lee chuckle too. Barney just smiled nd shook his head.

"Well, Im durable that is for sure. I can fly a plane well enough that I wont kill the passengers. I'm a fair sniper. I can driver well. Im good at archery and im fair at knives but not as god as lee."

"What the hail we ever gonna need an archer for?"

"you ever been hunting on a job? You can't hoot the deer or you will get caught."

"Whatever. That all you can do?" he said impatiently.

"She could give ying a run for his money" lee answers for me. "She is pretty good at hand to hand combat."

"Good enough to kick you and barney's asses." I add. I earnded anoher roar of laughter. I think I could get used to this group.

* * *

A while later people leave. Tool stays behind. I remember him staying t the house often. The rest of the guys went to a bar and designated barney's house as the crash place. Meaning they will be home late, roaring drunk. To this house.

I got off lee's lap and hobbled to the steps. "Where ya goin'?" Tool asked.

"Shower, lees dresser, bed." I respond simply.

"SO early?" Tool asked.

"Why my dresser?!" lee asked.

"Um, I don't know about you guys but I got bat up today. And I need pajamas lee. All my shit is still in my apartment."

"I want pictures this time darlin'" tool said with a wink.

I turn and climb up the stairs. "Jack ass"

* * *

After being cleaned I padded to Lee's room and went in. He was no where to be found so I raided his dresser for a shirt. Then I stole a pair of his boxer just to annoy him. They were comfortable too. After slipping into those, I made my way downstairs. I wanted a small bowl of ravioli. Before I could get to the stairs, Lee snuck up behind me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist. "You need to eat more. You're so much more tiny now." I rolled my eyes. I hadn't been eating properly these past few months due to the the jobs and the fact I kept wrecking my bike. Oh yea I had to bail someone out too.

"Is there something you need lee?" he responded by gently lifting me up off the ground and kidnapping me. I squirmed abit. Not too much because I planned on crashing in his room anyway. "Do you want everything to open up?" he asked.

I had almost forgotten about my holes. He spun me around and gently tossed me onto the bed. His bed was so somfy I grabbed all the covers and curled into a ball underneath them. Lee changed into his pajamas. A short sleeved shirt and boxers. I stole a sweater for my pajama shirt. It was a black one.

I was so lost in the smell and warmth of his bed I hadn't realized he had come back from changing.

"I am going to need to get in bed too." He said as he tugged on the covers. I reluctantly let go. He climbed in and I snuggled up real close to him. He wrapped his arm nd the blankets around me.

I was almost asleep when lee kissed my head gently. "Welcome home, Trinity."

I smiled to myself. I was home. And I was a fool for leaving.

* * *

Around two in the morning I woke with a small jolt. I had just dreamed about Emily getting shot. I sat up and looked to lee. He was still asleep. That man could sleep through the apocalypse.

I got up and deided to go downstairs, grab some water and ravioli. Maybe ill be able to sleep again.

When I get downstairs I find the ravioli still on the stove. I grab a bowl and start filling it up. I fill a glass with water and turn with my bowl to see barney in black jeans and holding a gun. "It's just me brney. Who the fuck do you think would raid your house?"

"Never know. Bad dream?" he asks. I don't have them often but sometimes trauma gets to me and I can't sleep. I nod and sit to eat.

"was it your friend?" I nod again and start to eat.

"Well, you can't let it get to you too much. It was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Don't waste your life missing someone. You gotta live your life."

"I smile at his effort to cheer me up. Always to the point.

"So why are you up, Barney?"

"I had to piss." I laughed softly. He just smiled. "You know we missed you right? It's good to have you back, kid."

"It's good to be home, pops." We sat in comfortable silence. BArney grabbed some food too.

Once I had finished I made my way back to bed but before I could get out of the kitchen barney topped me by saying "You know you are safe here. WE won't turn on you like those girls of yours. Not these guys."

I smiled softly and nodded. I ould tell they all had respect for each other. There was always something off about the people in my group anyway. But was I really safe? Besides the danger of the jobs. What if the group finds me. They are pretty damn good at killing. Would Barney's team be able to stop them?

I go back to lees room and climb back into bed and snuggled up close to him again. I breathed in his scent and realized I had nothing to fear. I was home, I was safe, I was loved.

And with that thought in my head I slept peacefully with a smile on my face I hadn't had in years.

* * *

Happy valentines day everyone! Show your love with reviews!


End file.
